


salt water on your cheeks

by lavenderlotion



Series: My Omega [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Child Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Omega Sheriff Stilinski, Rafael McCall Being an Asshole, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles wishes that he could work so his dad wouldn’t have to work so much, but he’s only nine.It’s okay, though. Stiles will work one day, and then Dad won't have to work so much.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Series: My Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316570
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	salt water on your cheeks

Stiles always has a lot of fun with Scott. The other boy is a beta, and that’s nice. Some of the other alphas at school won’t talk to the betas and only talk to each other, like they’re better than the betas or something else that’s really silly. Stiles doesn’t really understand, because Scott is totally awesome. 

The only thing that Stiles  _ doesn’t _ like about hanging out with Scott, is having to go to Scott’s house because his dad is, like,  _ always _ there. The reason that they have to play at Scott’s house more than Stiles’ house, which Stiles would like so much better, is because Stiles’ dad isn’t home a lot. Stiles wishes that he could work so his dad wouldn’t have to work so much, but he’s only nine. 

It’s okay, though. Stiles will work one day, and then Dad won't have to work so much. Then, he and Scott will be able to play at Stiles’ house, and Stiles won’t ever have to see Scott’s dad, which will be totally awesome. But until then, they have to play at Scott’s house, which is usually a lot of fun except for the times when they have to be around Scott’s dad, who isn’t very nice and never smells very good at all. 

Stiles has never said that he smells bad, because that wouldn’t be a very nice thing to say, but when they all sit down for dinner—Mrs. McCall always lets Stiles eat dinner with them when he comes over to play after school—Stiles can  _ really _ smell Mr. McCall. He smells like the drunk tank does at the station, and Stiles knows what that means. 

He’s only nine, but his dad always says he’s really smart for his age.

Just thinking that has him puffing out his chest. He loves his dad so much, and one day he’s going to be able to really make him  _ his _ omega, instead of just thinking about it. It’s been three whole years since Stiles first helped his dad out with his heat, and he’s gotten so much better at it over the years. He can smell when Dad’s scent goes syrupy-sweet and warm, and he knows that he needs to cut up lots and lots of fruit, so he can be extra fast when Dad needs him. 

Stiles wonders if Mr. McCall cuts Mrs. McCall fruit when she has her heats. She’s an omega— _ and _ she’s, like, basically a superhero just like his dad, because she’s an awesome nurse that saves lives—but she doesn’t smell very omega-like. Stiles has a really strong nose for being nine, and he’s never asked about it, but sometimes he wonders. 

Maybe Mrs. McCall doesn’t smell much like an omega because Mr. McCall is a bad alpha. Stiles doesn’t know if that's how it works, but that would make sense to him. 

“Thank you, Mrs. McCall,” Stiles says politely when a plate of yummy smelling food is put right in front of him. She smiles at him and ruffles his hair, which he really likes. 

“You can call me Melissa, Stiles. You know that.” Stiles does know that, but his dad always tells him that he has to be polite and he thinks that’s very important, especially to Mrs. McCall who’s so awesome. 

Mrs. McCall serves everyone and then herself, and Stiles waits for her to start eating to dig in. This isn’t his house, after all, and his dad is always reminding him that he has to be super polite, since it’s really very nice that the McCall’s let him stay over after school so much, which really helps them out. Dad says it’s because he then gets to work later, which is good for them. Stiles always tells Dad that he wishes he didn’t have to work later, and Dad agrees. 

“So, Stiles, any omegas catching your eye recently?” Mr. McCall has never asked him this before, and it catches Stiles off guard. He’s very thankful that he had just swallowed, otherwise, he thinks he may have started coughing. 

He has always thought that Mr. McCall isn’t happy having a beta son, which is really just stupid seeing how awesome Scott is, and Stiles wonders why Mr. McCall would ask him something like that. 

Well, even if he doesn’t want to, he needs to answer, so he does his very best to smile as he politely says, “I already have an omega.” 

“You do?” Mr. McCall laughs. Stiles doesn’t, which makes him think that Mr. McCall is laughing at him. 

Stiles nods and doesn’t say anything. He eats a very little bit of the yummy rice that Mrs. McCall made, but he doesn’t feel very hungry anymore. Stiles knows what a nice alpha is like. There are some of them at the station, men and women who work with his dad and help to keep him safe when he’s saving people’s lives. 

Mr. McCall is not a nice alpha.

“Well they’re getting younger and younger, huh?” Stiles isn't totally sure who Mr. McCall is talking to. He doesn’t answer, and neither does Scott nor Mrs. McCall. “Who’s the lady?”

Stiles frowns. Sometimes Mr. McCall comes to the station—his dad doesn’t like him, just like Stiles doesn’t—so Stiles thought that he would know. Everyone at the station knows that Dad is his omega. He’s made sure of that, after all, and Stiles is surprised that Mr. McCall hadn’t heard about the last alpha that tried courting his dad, since Tara likes to tell the story to all the new deputies. 

“It isn’t a girl, sir,” Stiles tells him, as respectfully as he can. He takes a sip of his water and another bite of his rice. He’s not hungry, but he’s not going to be rude to Mrs. McCall by not eating the dinner she made for them.

“Oh? You’re looking for a breeder, then?” There is something very ugly in Mr. McCall’s voice that Stiles doesn’t like the sound of. 

“Rafael, we don’t use that language in this house,” Mrs. McCall snaps quickly. Mr. McCall just rolls his eyes.

“Whatever.” Mr. McCall looks back at him and raises an eyebrow. His smile isn’t nice. “So, a male omega caught your eye?”

Stiles doesn’t want to answer, but he doesn’t want to be rude. Even if he doesn’t like Mr. McCall, he  _ loves _ Mrs. McCall, and he’s not going to be disrespectful at her table. “My dad is my omega, sir.”

“You’re still on about that?” Mr. McCall asks him in a tone of voice that means he’s really asking more than Stiles thinks he is. Stiles doesn’t say anything, but nods his head, because  _ of course _ his dad is still his omega. “Ah, don’t worry son, that’s just a phase. You’ll grow out of it soon enough.”

Stiles doesn’t like it when Mr. McCall calls him son, but he doesn’t say that. “I am not going to grow out of my omega, sir.”

Mr. McCall laughs. It isn’t nice. Melissa says his name in a tone of voice that makes Stiles think he’s going to get in trouble, but Mr. McCall just rolls his eyes again. “Ah, don’t worry kid, you’ll have time to find a real omega one day. Don’t gotta settle quite yet.”

“My father is a real omega, Mr. McCall. In fact, he’s  _ my _ omega, and you’re not talking about him very nicely right now.” Stiles does a very, very good job at keeping his voice sounding very polite, he thinks so. When he looks at Mrs. McCall, she doesn’t seem mad at him, only at Mr. McCall, which is very good. 

Mr. McCall laughs at him again. 

“Why the hell would you want a worn out omega like that?” Mr. McCall asks, and he laughs even more, and Stiles... can’t. 

“Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom,” Stiles whispers, and he pushes himself from the table before  _ very _ quickly walking to their downstairs bathroom. 

He closes the door the second he’s inside, and then he locks it behind him. Stiles takes a very deep breath. His hands are shaking. There’s a feeling inside his chest that he doesn’t like, and he realizes he’s growling when he sees his eyes shining red in the mirror. Stiles really doesn’t like that somebody talked so badly about  _ his omega, _ but he can’t do anything about it at all. Mr. McCall is an alpha, too, but he’s older and stronger and... 

Stiles can’t  _ fight  _ him, even if that’s what he really, really wants to do. His hands are in fists and those fists are shaking and Stiles knows that the things he said about his dad aren’t true, not true at all, certainly things that Stiles would never  _ ever _ think, but they make him so mad. He’s never wanted to hurt somebody so badly, no even Jackson the time he stole Scott’s inhaler. No one should talk about his dad like that, especially not someone like Mr. McCall who isn’t a good alpha  _ or _ a good dad. 

His dad is the best omega ever. Sometimes Stiles looks at him, and his chest feels so, so big, and his heart wants to burst out of it because his omega is so amazing. Stiles talks about him a lot, he knows he does, but not every alpha gets to have an omega who’s a freaking superhero like his dad is. No one should talk bad about him, because everything his dad does is because he loves Stiles, and he takes care of him so well. 

It makes him sad, sometimes, that Stiles can’t take care of him like he’s supposed to, but he does  _ everything _ he can to be a good alpha. He’s not being a good alpha now. He didn’t even defend his omega with words! He just ran out of the room like some useless alpha who doesn’t even care that someone was talking so badly about his omega. 

Oh god, what if Dad hears about this and he realizes that Stiles isn’t a good enough alpha for him?

Then, with another deep breath, Stiles starts to cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> keep an eye out for a fic that parallels this one ;) stiles might be young now, but he isn't going to be nine forever...
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
